


Everything You Say You Won't Is What You Will Eventually (Loose Affiliation Part Five)

by spuffyduds



Series: Loose Affiliation [5]
Category: due South
Genre: 1000-3000 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the summer after Season One.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everything You Say You Won't Is What You Will Eventually (Loose Affiliation Part Five)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the summer after Season One.

Thank god he has a busy day at the 2-7, phone calls and forms and actually getting out on the street a couple of times, and he's never been so happy to have Welsh in his face about his clearance rate. Because if he'd had to sit there bored all day he would have made himself completely crazy thinking about last night, and about what tonight might be like. If it was going to be awful or amazing, and how maybe if it was awful that would be good and if it was amazing that would be awful.

Even with the madhouse pace he's still thinking about it too much; every time he stops for a second, leans forehead to fingertips to try to sort through the details of a case, all he can see hear smell is Benny. Grinding against Ray; staggering back from him, eyelids fluttering, dazed—I _dazed_ him, god. So, busy or not, it's a long day.

He picks Fraser up at the consulate like usual, but they have a lot less to say to each other than they normally do. Ray's _very_ focused on the road, offering the other drivers plenty of helpful tips with accompanying finger solos. And Benny alternates between staring out his side window and twisting around to talk to Dief who's in the backseat, mostly in a chatty way but once, to Ray's surprise, whipping around and almost yelling, "Just…shut…_up_" at the wolf. Then back to staring out the window, but Ray can actually hear him breathing for a couple of minutes after that.

So, Ray said this was a "yes," and maybe that was a mistake, all caught up in the grinding and the kissing. Whew, the kissing was really, really…yeah. Maybe a mistake, because what was he saying yes _to_, exactly?

Well, he knows the _what_, obviously. Magazines and movies, and he's actually interrupted a few, uh, coituses like that, back when he was working vice. But that was catching guys who were paying for it or getting paid for it. Not sexy, and he can't imagine _doing_ any of that. In fact, he has a little movie burned into his brain that he'd like to forget, of one john who tried to run. The memory of this really blubbery, really hairy guy trying to pull his pants up from around his ankles and sprint at the same time, and everything kind of _glistening_ and bouncing, is not doing anything for Ray. In fact has totally derailed the hard-on he was trying not to think about. Which is depressing, or maybe a good thing.

Anyway, they're here. Ray pulls around to the side alley, parks, looks over at Fraser. And Fraser's unbuckling, scooting over a little on the bench seat, looking all kinds of nervous that he didn't look last night, or maybe it was just too dark in the kitchen. And Ray panics, because it's the Riv, because in his head it's full of Angie, laughing and talking and swatting at him, so many times. And once, early on, apologizing for something he doesn't even remember now by stretching out across the front seat and blowing him right there in the parking lot by their first apartment, while he made weird noises and squirmed and tried desperately not to arch his hips and bang her head into the steering wheel, and thought, Jesus, I am the luckiest guy in the world, Jesus.

Benny puts a hand on his knee, and Ray can't help it, he _flinches_. Benny's face goes all smooth and polite, _shit_, and Ray says, "Sorry, no, just--this car, too much, too many--my, uh, ex—"

"Not _this_ Riv, Ray."

"Well, yeah. But just--no, Benny, sorry."

Fraser slides awkwardly over to his door, gets out, and Dief makes a "Whrrmpf?" noise and scrambles over the seat and out after him.

"Would you like to come up, Ray?" Fraser says, very formally, like he's asking him up for _tea_.

"Yeah, sure."

Once they're in the apartment Benny hands him the pliers you have to use to work the dials on the tv, and says he's gonna walk Dief for a few minutes.

Which is bullshit, because Dief could go out by himself, and Ray gets that he's being given a few minutes to think. Thanks a whole fuck of a lot there, Fraser, that's the last thing Ray wants to do.

So he doesn't. He doesn't think at all, just turns the tv on and glares at the local news guy until Fraser gets back. By that point he's pissed off enough from not thinking that he says, "This is very exciting, Benny, this is just great without sound. Have you ever thought about busting out the screen and putting in a puppet theater?"

And Benny very solemnly says, "Yes, Ray, but it's difficult to get the baleen I need to make the traditional puppets," and Ray gives him an exaggerated double take and makes him giggle, and then they're okay again. Benny pries the dial over to a silent baseball game.

They watch for a while, and it's a nice quiet, and if they don't do anything they'll be okay, Ray thinks, maybe a little weird for a couple of days, but then fine, no problem. Except Ray makes the mistake of thinking about what it maybe is exactly that they won't be doing, about Benny's tongue fast and eager against his last night, and dammit. Ray shifts his legs uncomfortably and the quiet changes around them, because the silence of a minute ago was a silence where he wasn't thinking about Benny sucking him off and this is the silence where he _is_.

This silence is a lot _louder_.

Fraser squirms a little too, stands up, says, "I'm going to have some tea, would you like a beer?"

"Sure," Ray says, blinks. "You bought me beer?"

"Yes," Fraser says. And like most of his yeses this one sounds like it has a lot going on. This one's sort of ragged, breathing hard. And a little sad.

Things get very clear to Ray then, decisions get easy, and he walks over to where Benny's getting out a cup. Slides his hands under Benny's arms and spreads his fingers out over that wide chest. Benny leans back into him for a moment, heavy and very warm, starts to try to turn around. But Ray's not quite ready for the kissing yet, for not being able to breathe or think. He hangs on tight, presses Benny up against the counter, puts lips to his ear and whispers, "Slow, slow," and Benny shivers all over against him.

Ah, ears are _good_, then, and Ray uses this new piece of information, takes full advantage. Runs his lips lightly along the edges, nips and sucks at a soft earlobe, whispers terrible things like "wait" and "hold still." And Benny's bouts of shivers get closer and closer together until he's just one long hot shudder against Ray, which Ray's cock is perfectly fine with. Sometime during all the nibbling and whispering he's started arching hard against Benny's ass, and that's a good thing to be doing too.

Ray lowers his mouth and bites lightly just at the edge of Benny's collar, and Benny makes a choking noise, drops his head, raises his hands up and slaps them flat against the cabinets, like he's bracing himself to keep from falling. Or like he's getting frisked. Which really, really should not be sexy, and Ray whispers fuck fuck fuck, nudges Benny's feet apart a little with his foot, grinds harder.

But somewhere in there he loses his grip or his mind, because Fraser twists around in his arms, grabbing and shoving, and suddenly it's Ray's back up against the cabinets and there's kissing. But not flickery and teasing like last night, Fraser's got his hands tight on Ray's face and is just _attacking_ his mouth, hard and pushy. Ray's not getting enough air, and can't manage to care.

And then the kissing stops, the lips are gone. Ray opens his mouth to explain how very wrong that is, but then shuts up, because Benny has dropped to his knees, is unzipping him. And then without even a glance up to check in with Ray, without a second of lead-in, just tugs down his boxers, plunges his mouth down on Ray's cock, sucks hard and his tongue is, is _swirling_.

Ray tries to yell, "FUCK!" but never quite gets done, he's standing there coming wildly in Fraser's _mouth_ and yelling fuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! for a really long time, and banging his head back against the cabinets, which hurts but he can't seem to stop.

Benny hangs in there, doesn't move, keeps licking and sucking until Ray has to grab his hair to get him to _stop_. And then Benny sort of climbs back up him, leans against him so he can't fall even though his knees don't seem to exist any more.

And Ray's whole body is wrung out, is _done_, but Benny's isn't. Not just the hard-on pressing up against Ray—all of him feels rigid and shivery. "Gi'minute," Ray garbles. "I'll do. Something." He's not sure he can do--_that_. But Benny says low, in his ear, "I'll wait," and fuck, maybe he _can_.

 

\--END--


End file.
